


Болгарский огненный

by tigrjonok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: В этот раз Чемпионат мира по квиддичу проходит рядом с Румынским заповедником.





	Болгарский огненный

С лысого, окруженного множеством защитных чар холма открывался отличный вид на юго-восточную часть Румынского заповедника. В окулярах омнинокля легкой рябью проявлялись наложенные на ту область хитрые заклинания — приспособить местность для теплолюбивых драконов и не спугнуть их при этом сильным магическим фоном было не так-то просто.

Чарли, досадливо крякнув, опустил омнинокль: эта иллюминация его изрядно раздражала, но возиться с настройками было лень. Кроме того, он и невооруженным глазом мог распознать любого питомца заповедника даже с такого расстояния.

— Чтоб тому кретину, который придумал проводить Чемпионат мира прямо у нашей границы, с венгерской хвосторогой повстречаться в темном лесочке! — рявкнул Борислав. — Торчим тут, словно наказанные студенты, и охраняем ударенных бладжером кретинов. Хоть бы ими и в самом деле кто-то из длиннорогов позавтракал!

— Так жалко длиннорога-то, — весело возразил Чарли: у него, вопреки всем этим обстоятельствам, было отличное настроение. Как и всю последнюю неделю, когда выпадало дежурить именно на этом холме. — Несварение еще заработает, да и министерство встанет на уши.

— Угу, и директор утонет в ворохе бумажной работы, — кивнул Борислав. — Но все равно мысль не лишена привлекательности. Ох, Мерлина за ногу!

Борислав, водивший омниноклем по всей восточной границе, резко дернулся влево. Чарли и сам заметил с северной стороны слишком мелкую для дракона точку. Та летела вверх, все ближе к слепящему солнцу и ближе к границе заповедника, словно безумный Икар, мечтающий не тем, так другим способом приблизить миг ослепительного падения. У самой границы точка вдруг немного изменила траекторию: теперь спортсмен (а это, несомненно, был именно он) летел почти перпендикулярно земле — по краю периметра, по краю обрыва, по краю жизни. И воздух звенел, отзываясь на прикосновения палящих солнечных лучей.

— Чокнутый, — одобрительно проворчал Борислав, на мгновение отрываясь от омнинокля. — Но хотя бы не дурак.

— Но в той стороне только шведские тупорылые, а они не агрессивны, — недоуменно заметил Луи, новичок-стажер, только что выпустившийся из Бобатона. — За ними почти не замечено человеческих жертв.

— Их естественная среда обитания — безлюдные места, там человека найти сложно даже при желании, — пояснил Чарли.

— И тебе, бамбина, положено это знать, — резко припечатал Борислав и покачал головой: мол, не будет из парня толку.

— А кроме того, если твой газон начнут топтать пьяные подростки, и самое миролюбивое существо станет агрессивным, — добавил Чарли и незаметно чуть прикрыл глаза: не обращай, мол, внимания. 

— Тогда уж пьяная баранья отбивная, — хмыкнул Борислав.

— Я с вами вегетарианцем стану, — пожаловался Луи и наполовину демонстративно отвернулся. И тут же громко ахнул: — Ой-ой, сейчас что-то будет.

Чарли и Борислав резко повернулись в ту же сторону. С разных концов небольшого зачарованного леса медленно слетались к центру два одинаковых алых шара, а чуть в стороне светились сигнальные заклинания драконологов: «Видим, занимаемся». Чарли удивленно моргнул и нехотя полез в карман, но не выпускавший из рук оборудование Борислав уже успел оценить ситуацию. Он отвел от глаз омнинокль, потряс головой, видимо, избавляясь он мельтешащих перед глазами разноцветных точек, — и разразился такой многоэтажной бранью, что стажер испуганно съежился.

— Что? — с любопытством спросил Чарли. По тону голоса он и так понял: если что и стряслось, то не с драконами, а значит, новости могли подождать пару минут.

— Они, — Луи указал на уже почти столкнувшиеся алые шары, — сейчас встретятся и подерутся. 

Борислав же молча взял Чарли за плечо и заставил переместиться чуть южнее. Это позволило увидеть группу магов, тоже затеявших тренировку. Только, в отличие от «чокнутого», они в запале залетели в границу заповедника, просто ее не заметив, и, похоже, направлялись к ареалу обитания малочисленных здесь новозеландских опаловых. 

— Сейчас ребята их отловят и пересчитают все ребра, — хмыкнул Чарли, наблюдая за быстрым слаженным перемещением «сигналок». — Интересно, из какой они команды?

— Нашел о чем волноваться! — раздраженно рявкнул Борислав. — А тебя, девочка, — напустился он на Луи, — я сегодня же вышибу, и благодари Мерлина, что пока не к Гадесу, а просто перечитывать школьный учебник. Это же китайские огненные шары, болван!

— В отличие от большинства драконов, китайские огненные терпимо относятся к себе подобным, — миролюбиво пояснил Чарли. — Порой самцы даже мирно уживаются на одной территории. Как эти двое. — Он мимолетно повернулся в другую сторону и вдруг резко выхватил и приставил к глазам свой омнинокль. — Ой-ой, а вот сейчас и в самом деле что-то будет.

За прошедшее время к «чокнутому» присоединилась пара коллег, расположившаяся чуть дальше, но теперь к ним медленно, на косящей метле, подлетало новое лицо. На такой рухляди не играют и даже не тренируются, наверное, какой-нибудь спортивный журналист, а то и вовсе папарацци. Впрочем, возможно, метла была не так уж плоха, просто этот охотник за сенсациями пытался соблюдать осторожность и к тому же в руках держал колдокамеру, а управлять только ногами не так просто, как кажется. 

Однако, пытался он соблюдать осторожность или нет, это ему не помогло: игроки заметили его на подлете. Двое просто рванули в противоположную сторону — догнать их у фотографа теперь шансов не было, — «чокнутый» же невозмутимо ушел в крутое пике, будто просто отрабатывал финт Вронского, однако «на прощанье» кинул какое-то заклинание. Чары, достигнув цели, облепили жертву со всех сторон, и что-то разобрать стало невозможно даже при помощи омнинокля. 

— Хм, — усмехнулся Борислав, — а вот этот летун и в самом деле не намерен пускать чужаков на свою территорию. — И перешел на серьезный тон: — Сгоняешь? Как бы это, — он неопределенно повел головой куда-то в сторону заколдованного, светящегося как рождественская елка, — в границу заповедника не влетело, пока с чарами разбирается.

Чарли был уверен, что этого не случится, но все же кивнул и направился к оставленной неподалеку метле.

* * *

За неделю небольшая палатка превратилась в настоящие катакомбы — куда там Хогвартской кладовке! Чарли привычно ловко лавировал между эверестами книг и пергаментов, стараясь двигаться бесшумно. Обычно это у него неплохо получалось — живность заповедника, по крайней мере, его не слышала, — но сейчас со стороны ванной все равно донеслось:

— Как там драконы?

— Которые именно? — хмыкнул Чарли, убирая с ближайшего кресла небрежно брошенную туда парадную мантию.

— Которых эти кретины растревожили. — Виктор вышел из ванной, на ходу вытирая волосы. — Председатель оргкомитета носится по территории разъяренным колобком, французы уже получили на орехи как минимум три раза, а их болельщики и пара запасных уже успели подраться то ли со шведами, то ли с норвежцами, так что завтра их ждет новая порция бодрящего вливания. И нам снова запретили приближаться к заповеднику.

— А толку-то? — хмыкнул Чарли, давно знавший, что на границе игроки просто спасались от журналистов. — Все равно ведь не помогло. Кстати, как тот папарацци?

— О, так ты видел? — Виктор улыбнулся краешками губ, будто совершенно случайно торчал сегодня именно в той точке, которая, как он знал, просматривается с рабочего места Чарли. — Понятия не имею. И знать не хочу. В заповедник он бы не влетел: я заложил в чары строго восточное направление. А остальное… — Он неопределенно взмахнул рукой и хищно прищурился.

«Вот уж точно: не пускает чужаков на свою территорию», — припомнил Чарли, любуясь причудливыми тенями, что отбрасывал на лицо Виктора неровный свет свечей, — словно кайма из шипов на морде дракона. Заметив его взгляд, Виктор слегка покраснел, опустил глаза и чуть отвернулся: не любил, когда его рассматривают. И спросил немного хриплым голосом:

— Ты ведь завтра с утра дежуришь?

— Да. У меня не очень много времени. И вообще, — не сдержался Чарли, — проще сделать один портключ в заповедник, чем каждый раз регистрировать новый на территорию твоего очередного чемпионата.

Виктор с растерянным видом осмотрел свою берлогу — и поднял на Чарли виноватые глаза.

— Я… Кхм… Просто…

— Я в курсе, — мягко заметил Чарли, уже жалея, что снова начал этот давний спор. И улыбнулся: — Как драконологу мне положено знать, что все крылатые особи очень неохотно покидают свой ареал обитания.

Виктор фыркнул — и на мгновение показалось, что у него из ноздрей вырвались струи дыма.

— Не очень похоже на правду. — И после небольшой паузы пояснил: — Я видел тебя в воздухе.

— И решил, что мы с тобой одной крови? Что ж, это многое объясняет. — Чарли резко встал с кресла и одним быстрым плавным движением подошел к Виктору вплотную. Времени у него и в самом деле было не очень много, и ему надоело его терять. — Китайские огненные терпят на своей территории только представителей собственного вида. Видимо, к болгарским огненным это тоже относится.


End file.
